


Nudity Training: A Little League Story

by gmartinez12



Category: Little League - Fandom, OTA Comics, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Based on OTA characters, Lots of hilarious boy nudity, M/M, gets very steamy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: The Little League, an all boy superhero team that Damian organized, is staying over at the Super Sons HQ, the Fortress of Attitude. Damian always subjects the team to rigorous training, but one day, Bart Allen proposes a new kind of training that was more unusual than most.





	Nudity Training: A Little League Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I whipped up this short little project after being inspired by the DamiJon and friends comics made by Otter the Author. You can find him over here  
https://www.facebook.com/OtterTheAuthor/  
https://otter-the-author.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/OtterTheAuthor  
He does the cutest Damijon inspired comics and he has a ton of them! I cannot recommend them enough!
> 
> So of course, I love his stuff so much that I had to make something lewd out of them hahaha. So the thing is, in his comics, Damian and Jon recruit other kid heroes as their new team. It doesn't really follow any comic canon, just whoever OTA wanted to put in the team, which now consists of his Semi OC aquaboy, Tai Pham the new Green Lantern featured in that upcoming DC Zoom graphic novel, Bart Allen Impulse, and Connor Lance Queen, Green Arrow's son in the Injustice 2 comics. They already have their own ships with each other, so don't worry, I made a character sheet to explain everything lol (with OTA artwork for visual aid!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Hey, you! Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**Nudity Training: A Little League Story**

**by gmartinez**

** **

“Let me get this straight,” Connor began. “The training today is about countering attacks that render us…naked?”

“Correct,” Damian answered without skipping a beat. “It was Impulse’s idea, and upon giving it some thought, I deemed it a credible threat that we must learn to overcome.”

Connor shot Bart a dirty look, but it did nothing to deter the young speedster’s shit-eating grin.

“Ehem, if I may?” Bart asked Damian in a rather accurate “Damian” formal voice.

Damian rolled his eyes and conceded with a wave of his hand.

Bart stepped forward and cleared his throat. “So if we’re in the middle of fighting, we need to be hyper-focused, right? Well, nothing breaks your concentration more than being embarrassed! And getting stripped naked in public in the middle of fighting a villain is practically the worst-case scenario of that!”

“Bart, embarrassed by being naked?” asked Art with a smirk. “Well, that’s a first.”

“I don’t see how this is a downside for you since you can always find an excuse to be naked around us,” Tai chimed in with a skeptical look. Jon and Connor both nodded.

“Man, you guys are harsh! I thought we were all friends!” Bart exclaimed as he turned away from them dramatically. A second later, he turned back with a mischievous grin. “But also, those are all true. Look, I’m just concerned for all of you! Right, Robin?”

Damian breathed out a long sigh, but he nodded. “Impulse has a point. Our uniforms always have a risk of tearing apart in the heat of battle, and any distraction, even trivial ones that come from nudity, could be disastrous. So while we can’t easily take away our embarrassment from being naked, today we’re going to see what each of us can do to temporarily fix sudden nakedness using our unique skill sets.”

“So…we need to think of ways to cover up if we get naked in battle?” Jon summarized.

“Correct,” Damian agreed. “We’ll take turns, and I don’t want any complaints about having to strip naked. That’s the whole point.”

“Yeah!” Bart agreed a little too enthusiastically. “We’ve all seen each other’s bits anyway, sometimes in more ways than one!”

“Bart!” Connor half coughed and half wheezed.

“Why don’t you go on first then, Bart, since you’re so eager,” Art suggested, though his smile made it obvious he was keenly interested in what was about to happen.

“Gladly,” Bart replied nonchalantly as he quickly shed off his white and red tights to reveal himself...and his very stiff member.

Connor sighed and shook his head. “Of course you’d be hard…”

“Shush, Connor, less thirsting after me and more concentrating on the training!” Bart stuck out his tongue as he wagged his erection for comedic effect. Then, he assumed a stance not unlike a sumo wrestler, making sure his feet were evenly spaced apart. After he made sure all eyes were on him, he began to vibrate rapidly.

“So…” Bart said, his voice sounding like he was speaking through an electric fan. “Bet you can’t see the dick you like so much anymore, eh?”

Connor squinted and then said, “Bart, are you…blurry?”

“Ohhh, so he’s vibrating so fast that it looks like his body is blurred out!” Jon explained. “I wonder if I’m fast enough to do that too…"

“I feel like I’m seeing a naughty picture on the internet but in real life,” Tai observed. Art laughed heartily and put an arm around him.

“He’s naughty in real life, alright,” Art wheezed once he’d gotten his breath back.

“You’re just jealous cuz I’m brilliant,” Bart said after he’d stopped vibrating. He playfully stuck out his tongue at Art again. “Go next then, your majesty.”

Art shrugged then stepped forward. He shucked off his costume said, “This is too easy, to be honest.” His eyes glowed briefly, and then water materialized around him, forming itself to resemble the costume that he’d just taken off.

“See? I don’t even feel naked anymore,” he continued.

The boys said nothing at first, with Connor slightly coughing as the only sound that broke the silence. Finally, Tai managed the courage to speak up.

“Uhm, Art?” Tai began.

“What? What’s with you guys?” Art asked, concerned at the deadpan expressions on the other boys.

“We can still see your, uhm, penis,” Tai said as politely as he could while holding back laughter.

“And your balls!” Bart added helpfully.

“And literally the rest of you,” Damian concluded. “Your hydromancy creates water in its purest form, which is extremely clear. We can see right through you.”

Art looked down at his crotch and indeed saw his dick as plain as day, slightly floating in the water that was supposed to cover him up. The young Atlantean blushed with both frustration and embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Art! It’s not like we don’t like seeing your penis,” Tai said, consoling his best friend.

“You still failed the training, though,” Connor said.

Art clicked his tongue in a manner that sounded a lot like Damian and then declared, “I’m not failing anything! I’ll show you!”

He closed his eyes and his fists. Slowly, the water encasing him began to change its viscosity, flowing sluggishly and turning slowly opaque.

“Ohhh, he’s lowering the temperature of the water to make it freeze up and less transparent!” Jon said. “Wait, what?” he added once the implication hit him.

“Gaaaah!” Art squealed, “Cold! Cold! It’s too cold!”

“Yeah, I thought that might happen,” Damian sighed. “Jon, can you thaw him out? Icing your testicles can’t be pleasant.”

“Oof, yeah, on it,” Jon said as he floated over to Art, who’d fallen over on his back because his whole water suit was frozen solid, rendering him motionless. 

Jon stopped Tai from trying to break the ice with a light construct mallet as Connor and Bart laughed uncontrollably at the sight. He then used a low-power version of his heat vision to quickly melt the ice off and used his cape to swaddle up a shivering Art.

“Art, are you okay?” Tai asked, his brow furrowed.

Art gave a thumbs up while his teeth chattered, and then placed both hands on his crotch.

“He’ll be fine,” Tai said to the others. They never doubted him whenever it came to Art, since it was common knowledge that the two of them were inseparable. “He could’ve undone the ice himself, but the cold was stinging his crotch too much that he couldn’t concentrate. He’s grateful for the assist, Jon.”

“S’okay,” Jon nodded back.

“I’ll go next, then,” Tai continued. “It’s no big deal, really. My lantern can give me clothes and even armor using willpower.” He demonstrated his point by forming glowing green battle armor around himself.

“Wait a sec!” Bart demanded. He’d faded into a blur and appeared right in front Tai in half a second, startling the mild-mannered boy. Then without warning, Bart cupped Tai’s crotch with his hand.

“Gyahh!” Tai squealed. “What was that for?”

“Are you wearing clothes under your hard-light uniform?” Bart demanded.

“Well…yes?” Tai answered in confusion.

“Then that’s cheating!” Bart announced. “You gotta strip naked like the rest of us!”

“I don’t think it’s necessary—” Damian began but Connor cut him off.

“Yeah, gotta be fair and all that!” said the blonde sharpshooter.

“Tai, I wanna see you,” Art piped up from behind, sufficiently warmed up enough that he could talk without his teeth chattering.

Tai held Art’s gaze, smiled meekly, and then nodded. He depowered his glowing green armor, revealing the white tank top, khaki shorts, and flip flops that he wore. He blushed with the knowledge that all eyes in the room were now on him as he began to strip off his top, then the rest, with a slow measured pace borne from slight embarrassment. Had the boys not known Tai was a bit shy, they’d have thought he was dragging it out and showing off on purpose.

“Is that what you usually wear at home?” Art asked, a twinkle in his eye as he looked over Tai from head to toe.

“Y-yeah…” Tai replied, managing a weak smile.

“I mean, we’ve all seen each other naked and stuff, but wow, stripping like that makes it ten times hotter,” Conner observed.

“That…did look kind of exciting,” Jon said quietly, only enough that Damian could hear him. It almost sounded like a suggestion.

Damian gave Jon a sideways glance and smirked. It wasn’t lost on Jon that Damian was smirking at his crotch.

“Okay,” Damian began, mischief in his tone evident, “Jon just volunteered to go next.”

“Wha…? But…!” Jon stammered, but Damian had already dragged him to the front of the group with a twinkle in his eye.

With the rest of the boys already cheering expectantly at him, Jon had no choice. He fumbled with his jacket zipper, pulling it all the way down. The red ‘S’ lay on the floor after Jon put down his jacket beside his feet. His white undershirt came next, then his ratty pair of jeans. Jon was left with only his tighty whities, and the reason for Damian’s insistence that he go next: the modestly-sized bulge on his crotch.

Art whistled. “Man, Tai stripping turned you on, huh, Jon?” 

Both Jon and Tai flushed pink at the same time. By then, Tai had already retreated to Art’s side, the pair of them huddled under Jon’s cape where the latter had been warming up. Tai didn’t seem to have bothered to put on his clothes again, with both Art and himself naked from the chest up and their lower halves covered by the red fabric.

“Lemme see lemme see lemme see!” Bart chirped impatiently. “I wanna see how big a Kryptonian boner can get!”

“You heard him, Jon,” Damian added with a pronounced smirk. “Can’t keep your audience waiting…”

“What happened to the training?” Jon protested halfheartedly, but Damian only shrugged and smiled.

Jon looked around, assessed all the other boys looking squarely at the front of his underwear, and thought of his plan. He closed his eyes and felt the energy gather behind his eyelids. When he next opened them, his eyes emitted a painfully bright yellow flare that was impossible to look at. The rest of the boys gasped and yelped.

“Ack, Jon, what was that for?” Bart complained. His eyes were smarting mostly because he was the one staring the most at Jon’s bulge.

“We’re training to use our powers to cover up during a fight, right?” Jon said tersely as if admonishing Bart for using the exercise as a free peep show. “This is mine. I’m using my solar flare to get so bright that no one can even look at me when I'm naked.”

“Okay, but...ow, my eyes,” Bart replied as he shielded his face from the insanely bright light coming out of Jon.

“How can we tell you’re actually naked, though,” Connor said. “We can’t even look at you!”

“Oh...he’s naked alright,” Damian confirmed, his breath becoming shallower. “Very naked... and very...erect.”

“Gah, Damian!” Jon hissed. He turned to look at his best friend and saw that Damian had his green domino mask on. Its usual white eyes had turned into a dark purple, indicating that Damian had used its thermal imaging mode. Damian could see Jon’s state of aroused undress without any issues.

“Well, I think Jon passed the training then, since being naked isn’t a problem if we can’t look at him,” Tai said, a green hard-light parasol shielding him and Art from Jon’s brilliance. 

“No he didn’t!” Bart argued. “I didn’t get to see his boner!”

“That’s not the point of the training, Impulse,” Damian said nonchalantly. 

“Says you, since you have no trouble enjoying the view!” Bart complained.

“Yes, I’m quite enjoying it,” Damian replied with a self-satisfied chuckle.

Jon pulled on his underwear again and ceased the bright light emanating from his eyes. Once everyone had gotten their bearings, he gave Bart a pointed look, and then pointed at Damian with his nose. Bart immediately got the message.

In an instant, Bart dashed up to Damian, and with his lightning speed, he’d yanked Damian onto the front of the pack before Damian could even utter a single word in disbelief. Damian had only taken two breaths when Bart and Jon tag-teamed him, using both of their super speed to strip Damian naked in all of two seconds. 

Jon, still clad only in his underwear, joined Bart back with Art, Tai, and Connor as Damian stood in front of them as nude as he could be. Damian’s costume and his gadgets were strewn about haphazardly, exposing his lean and lightly muscled body. Damian’s most eye-catching feature, though, was the four-inch boner that was jutting out of his crotch in a perfect 45-degree angle.

“I’d say he was enjoying me too much, so I figured it’s his turn to show us his goods,” Jon said with relish.

“I’m starting to think Bart isn’t the actual super perv on the team…” Art mused with a sly smile, gesturing at Damian’s crotch.

“It’s a very nice, erection, though!” Tai added hastily.

“Ol’ Robin has a little twig, hehe” Connor chimed in.

“_ Tt _, fine, enough,” Damian grunted, although he refused to meet anyone’s eyes. “This is still training after all. I’ll show you all how it’s done.”

“I like what you’re showing right now,” Jon butted in, his underwear tented once more. “I get why Nightwing sometimes calls you ‘little bird’.”

Damian clicked his tongue and scowled at Jon. Though, the redness on his cheeks belied his supposed annoyance. He looked around at his feet and saw his yellow utility belt. He then knelt down and retrieved a small aerosol can clipped on it. After standing back up, he methodically sprayed his skin with the substance--first his arms, then his torso, and then his waist and crotch. After a minute, his body was covered with an opaque gray material that looked very much like nylon tights.

“Wow, what is that, exactly?” Connor asked.

“Spray-on clothing,” Damian answered, the haughtiness returning to his voice. “Father’s own formula. It’s a polymer that dries extremely fast and emulates conventional clothing, and has increased resistance to tearing.”

“Okay, that’s actually pretty cool…” Jon said.

“But what does it feel like?” Bart said, and before Damian could even inhale to speak, he’d already zoomed to Damian’s front and poked Damian’s polymer-covered belly. 

“H--hey!” Damian protested.

Undeterred, Bart kept poking Damian’s belly, then started rubbing it with the flat of his palm.

“It does feel a lot like latex tights,” Bart said in awe.

“If you are quite do--gyah!” 

Bart had cut off Damian mid-sentence by groping the latter’s crotch, purposefully kneading and fondling Damian to get a feel of his member, which had since gone soft.

“You can still really feel his dick and balls through this, though!” Bart exclaimed happily.

“Get off me!” Damian growled as he shoved Bart away. But the damage had been done. He’d gotten hard again from Bart’s manhandling, and his boner easily tore through the spray-on latex like wet tissue.

Jon giggled even as Damian looked daggers at him. Bart apologized and used the aerosol can to repair the damage, but the best he could do because of the angle of Damian’s boner was spray around it. Now, Damian’s spray-on bodysuit looked like it specifically had a sleeve where his boner could grow into. All of the boys doubled over laughing. Jon even fell to his knees and keeled over while struggling to catch his breath. 

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Damian grumbled. He sighed in defeat and tore off the makeshift cock sleeve around his boner, and even the surrounding material around his waist and upper thighs, so that he was naked from the waist under.

“Now, if you’re all done laughing at my erection, it’s Connor’s turn.”

“Oh...oh crap, it’s my turn, huh?” Connor wheezed. He stepped out in front of the group as he paced himself and coughed.

“Right, right…uhm...yeah, I should strip down,” he continued, seemingly at a loss.

“You can do it, buddy!” Bart said encouragingly. 

“Actually…” Connor said as he shuffled his bare feet on the floor. “I had this kind of smoke arrow that’d help me out here, but uh, I kinda left it at Dad’s place so…” 

“So you have nothing to use to take care of your nakedness?” Damian asked, his brows furrowed.

“Well, these guys always like being taken care of,” Connor replied cheekily while holding his flaccid dick, “But yeah, sorry. I forgot I had nothing on me today.”

Suddenly, Bart dashed to Connor’s side. “Don’t worry, Connor, I have an _ excellent _ idea to cover you up!” he announced, beaming at the others.

“Well, this already sounds bad,” Connor said, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Trust me, friendo! I gotchu!” Bart then put his hand right over Connor’s dick, then started a rapid side to side gesture using his super speed. Much like his earlier trick during his turn, his hand had become so fast that it was a blur, effectively blurring out Connor’s bits.

“Oh...wow..._ nhhgh _...Bart! Connor mewled.

“See?” Bart said, addressing the boys. “I can just vibrate just my hand really fast and blur out Connor’s dick, too!”

“Is vibrating the only thing you can do?” Art teased, causing the others to laugh

“_ Baaart _…” Connor moaned, but Bart didn’t notice it amid the other boys’ laughter.

“That’s kinda cheating, though. Connor has to do it himself," Jon offered.

“That feels...Bart I’m…” Connor said dazedly, but again Bart didn’t notice because Damian was talking.

“That doesn’t count, Impulse. Connor needs to find--” Damian explained, but before he could finish, Connor grunted audibly, getting everyone’s attention, followed by spurts of his cum flying everywhere as they hit Bart’s vibrating hand.

“Oh…” Bart said sheepishly as he looked at Connor, now sprawled out on the floor with a cum soaked dick. “Sorry, I didn’t notice your dick was rubbing against my hand.”

“Lies,” Connor countered weakly. “You did that on purpose.”

“No really!”

The pair of them went back and forth until Connor shut Bart up by groping the speedster. It wasn’t long before the two of them were too busy to keep talking, what with their hands very preoccupied with feeling each other up. 

“Well...I guess training’s over…” Jon observed.

Damian sighed. Art and Tai were already in the middle of a heavy makeout session, no doubt encouraged by Connor and Bart’s descent into sexy roughhousing. They were still huddled under Jon’s cape, and from how the cape kept moving where Art and Tai’s dicks were, they were apparently furiously jerking each other off.

“Obviously,” Damian conceded. “Can I just get a team that doesn’t turn every other training session into an orgy?”

“But well...sex stuff is fun…” Jon said, smiling with his pearly white teeth on display.

Damian raised an eyebrow. “I know that look...you want to do it too, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah? Can we? Please?” Jon insisted. “Everyone’s already doing it too…”

Damian gulped. As much as he always wanted to look calm, collected, and in control in front of his team, he admittedly was in very dire need of some relief in the dick department. And since every other boy in the room was already partaking in their sexual pursuits, there weren’t very many reasons for him to actually refuse.

“I know you want to do stuff, too...or at least a part of you does…” Jon cooed in his ear.

Damian looked down at the part in question. Since he’d torn off the rest of his spray-on clothing from the waist down, his hard dick was free to proudly display itself without any hindrance. He glanced at Jon, who was making puppy-dog eyes at him.

“Okay, okay…” Damian relented. “We can do it too.”

“_ Yes! _” Jon whooped. He hugged Damian tightly, and then pushed him down on the ground. Without Damian needing to say anything, he swiveled around so that he was facing Damian’s boner and Damian was facing his underwear.

Damian hastily tugged off Jon’s tighty whities, freeing the boy’s bouncing boner. Despite his desire to seem unaffected, the urgency in his actions already made his excitement obvious. He placed his hands on Jon’s bare butt just as a warm wet sensation engulfed his whole quivering shaft. He let out a deeply satisfied sigh before wrapping his lips around Jon’s turgid boy boner in front of him as well.

Damian made it a mental note to properly outline and strictly follow the itinerary of any future trainings in the Fortress of Attitude. Also, no more taking suggestions from Bart. That way, maybe he could manage to avoid sucking Jon’s dick with zero self-control, like how every other training he’d tried to organize seemed to end.


End file.
